Pardon my past
by Micki90
Summary: Haley knew she could run but not hide. Not for long anyway. Especially since the past has a funny way of catching up to you.
1. Complicated

**I know that a new story is probably the last thing that I should be doing but I just couldn't help myself. So here's my new story that I hope you will enjoy. The first chapter is mostly about Haley and her new life as the new girl in Tree Hill. Anyway, tell me if I should continue or not. Until next time! (Hopefully)**

* * *

**Pardon My Past**

Summary: Haley knew she could run but not hide. Not for long anyway. Especially since the past has a funny way of catching up to you.

Chapter 1

Haley James was the new girl in Tree Hill. A typical teenage girl who moved from New York with her two brothers and her mom, trying to get away from their very complicated past. A past they rarely talked about...

Haley had had a tough life and every time it got to hard she would usually turn to her music. She had always been open about the fact the she could sing and play instruments. It was the other stuff she didn't talk about. She had lost touch with most of her friends in New York, even before she moved. And her mother wasn't really talking material. And her brothers, well, that just wasn't an option. That was why she was so thankful that she had her music.

Her brothers, Jake, who was two years older than Haley and Matt, who was a year older, were also very talented. Jake was very artistic and Matt was like Haley. Good at music. At least they used to be, before the accident that took their fathers life and they started to smoke, drink and party a lot.

That night, everything had changed. Even her mother had changed. It was like she was in denial of what happened. She would bury herself in work instead of dealing with it. That was at least until she met a new man who she later married. Haley had been very shocked when she found out. That marriage didn't turn out too good either. But that story is for another time...

Sometimes, Haley would think she was the only normal person in her family. Maybe she was. And as a normal person, she had to go to school. She had already had three classes and it was now lunch time. She hated being the new kid. She had been it once before and she had not enjoyed it. Even though she wanted to have new friends, she silently hoped that no would talk to her, because then she wouldn't have to explain to anyone about her family life.

But no such luck. About five minutes after she had sat herself down in one of the free tables, a petite brunette came up to her and started to make a conversation.

"Do you mind if me and my friends sit here?" she asked. "This is where we usually sit."

"Yeah…I'll just move." Haley said and started to get up.

"No, that's okay. You can sit with us."

"You sure?" Haley asked, uncertain.

"Definitely. I'm Brooke by the way," the girl said smiling, showing her dimples.

"Haley. Haley James," she introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you, Haley," Brooke said when a tall blonde guy and a blonde girl joined them at the table.

"Hey, pretty girl," the blonde guy said and kissed Brooke on the cheek.

"Hi, Broody. Oh, Haley, this is my boyfriend Lucas and my bestest best friend in the world, Peyton. Guys, this is Haley."

"Nice to meet you," Lucas said and sat down across the table.

"Likewise."

"So, I take it you're the new girl that I've heard so much about," Peyton said and also sat down.

"Depends on what you've heard?"

"Just stuff. Don't worry, nothing too bad."

"That's a relief."

"Hey, guys!" a tall guy with short brown hair and the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen said when he came and joined the others. "What's happening?"

"Nathan, this is Haley, she's new and Haley, this is Nathan. He's Lucas's brother," Brooke explained.

"Half brother," Nathan pointed out. "Nice to meet you," he said, looking at Haley.

"Yeah, you too."

"So Haley. Tell us about yourself," Brooke said.

"I'm not sure there is that much to tell."

"Oh, come on. Everybody's got a story. What's yours?"

"Um…I don't know. I moved here from New York with my two brothers and my mom. I…"

"What about your dad?" Brooke interrupted.

"He's…not in the picture anymore."

"Sorry. What happened? Not that it's any of my business."

"It's okay. He was a firefighter and let's just say that he went into a burning building and never got out."

"Oh my God…That's terrible. I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"When did it happen?"

"About three years ago."

"Your mom never remarried?"

"Um...no." she lied, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. She didn't want anyone to know what happened. At least not yet, if ever.

"Anyway. What else can you tell us? Hopefully happier things."

"Let's see…I like to sing and I play guitar and piano. I used to tutor in my old school and I was a cheerleader for about six months before I came here and that is only because my friend made me."

"I know how that is…" Peyton mumbled.

"Hey! I never made you do anything! And besides, you know you love it." Brooke said with a smile.

"Trust me, I don't."

"You sound just like me." Haley said with a smile.

"Ooh! I know! You should totally be in the squad with us!" Brooke said, getting excited.

"How can I put this nicely? No way in hell!"

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to. It's not for me."

"Of course it is! And Luke and Nate are on the team so you can cheer them on. And you'll be with all your friends."

"Even though that's all good, I'm going to have to say pass."

"For now maybe. But I will get you one day. I can promise you that."

"Whatever you say."

"So what does your brothers do?" Nathan asked trying to change the subject.

"Smoking, drinking and partying mostly. They kind of turned to the wild side after dad died."

"Oh."

"Enough about me. Tell me about you guys."

"Well…" Brooke started. "I'm the cheerleading captain and…"

"There's a shocker."

"Hey! Not nice. Anyway, I am also Student Council President and I love to shop. Peyton on the other hand is more…broody, in the lack of a better word, and she draws a lot and stuff and she is very into music. Crap music, but still music."

"Thanks for that, Brooke. You know that I can speak for myself, right?" Peyton said.

"Whatever P. Sawyer. Um...Lucas is really into basketball and reading. And then there's me. He likes to do me too."

"Brooke!" the others said disgusted while Lucas turned red of embarrassment.

"What? He does. Anyway, Nate he…"

"I can definitely speak for myself." Nathan interrupted and turned to face Haley. "There's not much to tell about me. I'm captain of the basketball team…"

"_Co_ captain." Lucas corrected.

"Co captain. And…Is there anything specific you want to know?" Nathan said and smirked.

"Nah, that's okay. I'll find out soon enough anyway. Let's just leave it like that and keep the mystery going." Haley suggested.

"Fine by me."

"Any other secrets you want to share Tutor Girl?" Brooke asked.

"Tutor Girl?"

"You said that you tutored and you're a girl. Tutor Girl!" she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Right…"

"Don't worry. She gives everyone nicknames. Better get used to it," Peyton said.

Haley only nodded. "Secrets? Well, if I told you than it wouldn't be a secret, right?"

"Good point."

"Thank you."

"But you got to give us something. Like, if you have any tattoos or what not."

"Actually I do."

"Really?" Nathan said suddenly very interested."Where? And what does it show?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out," she said and gave the same smirk she had been given from him earlier.

"Oh, trust me. I will found out."

"Are you guys flirting?" Brooke asked excited.

"No!" Haley and Nathan said at the same time.

"If you say so…So, Haley? Do you wanna hang out with us tonight? We were thinking of grabbing some pizza later."

She really shouldn't. Her brothers would probably flip out, knowing how protective they got when it concerned her. But she couldn't tell them that. It would only raise questions from them. Questions she did not want to answer. So she just put on a fake smile and nodded. "Yeah, that would be great!"

"Good! We'll pick you up at 6!" Brooke said and stared to get up as did the others, since lunch was almost over.

"Shouldn't I give you my address?"

"No need. See ya then!"

"See you tonight, Hales!" Nathan said before he wandered off to class with the others.

Hales. No one had called her that except her dad and her brothers. And that was only because she wouldn't let anyone. But this time it was different. Now all she had to do was to find a way to tell her brothers that she was going out with them. And considering how protective they were, it was not going to be easy.

* * *

"Finally you're home!" Jake exclaimed when Haley opened the front door to their house.

"Glad to see you've missed me."

"Not really. I just wanted to borrow some money from you."

"Sorry, can't do."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because one: I need the money for myself tonight and two: I'm not going to give you money so you can waste it all on booze."

"Why do you need the money? You're not going anywhere." Matt said when he came down the stairs.

"Actually I am. I'm meeting some new friends tonight and we're going out for pizza."

"Really? And who are these new friends of yours?" Matt questioned.

"Their names are Brooke, Peyton, Lucas and Nathan."

"I'm sorry. I thought you said Lucas and Nathan," Jake said.

"I did."

"Forget it."

"I'm not going to forget it. Now if you'll excuse me, there is some stuff I need to do before I go."

"Look, I have had a really bad day and I don't want to argue with you."

"Then don't!"

"But you're not going out for pizza and you will give us the money so we can go!" he said, raising his voice.

"No! Jake, you know I love you but I'm not going to help you get drunk. I've told you that many times before!"

"Haley…"

"No! Forget it! And I am going out tonight."

"No, you're not!"

"Yes, I am! You can't tell me what to do, you're not my father!"

"Maybe not but I'm still your brother and you will do as I say!"

"Not this time. God, what is wrong with you? Do you think you're the only ones who live in this house? That we all have to do as you say, when you say it? Do you think it's what dad would have wanted?"

"Don't talk about him."

"But…"

"I said don't talk about him!" Jake yelled and raised his hand like he was going to hit her but stopped himself in the last second.

She couldn't believe it. Her own brother almost hit her. And Jake could clearly see the hurt look in her eyes.

"Some brother…" was all Haley said before she walked away up the stairs to her room.

"Hales, I…" Jake tried but she was already gone. "I'm sorry…"

Two hours later, Haley came down the stairs after she heard a car pull up on their driveway. While she was putting on her jacket, Jake and Matt joined her in the hallway.

"Hales…" Jake started.

"Stop."

"But…"

"Go to hell, Jake," she said and went out the door.


	2. Secrets and reconciliations

Chapter 2

How could he have done it? How could he almost hit his own sister?

'_Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!' _Jake James thought to himself. '_She probably hates me now…I know I do. First I forbid her to go out with her friends, even though I still think I had a good reason for that. I don't trust them. But I guess that's my problem. I don't trust anyone outside the family. Then I demand money from her to get drunk once again. Money I didn't get by the way. And then I almost hit her. I almost became_ him_**.**__ And that is somebody I promised myself a long time ago to never become.' _

"How could you do that?" Matt asked his brother with fury in his eyes, breaking Jake from his own misery.

"I didn't mean to. I was getting angry and I snapped," Jake said, hoping that Matt would let it go. But of course he didn't.

"That's no excuse! You know the history in this family. It sucks and we don't need a reminder of the past. Now Haley is probably never going to trust us again!"

"It's not like you weren't getting upset. You didn't want her to go either and you definitely wanted that cash."

"Maybe I did. But the difference is that I didn't almost hit her!"

"Shut up! If I wanted your opinion, I would ask for it!"

"Whatever. Did mom say if she was going to be home tonight?"

"Don't know, don't care."

"Yeah, I forgot that the only person you actually care about is yourself."

"That's a lie and you know it."

"I thought I did. I'm going to bed."

"What about the party?"

"I'm not really in a party mood anymore," Matt said and walked up the stairs to his room.

'_How dare he say that I don't care? I do nothing but care! So I want to take it easy from time to time. Does that make me a bad person? Ever since dad…died and step daddy dearest came into the picture and out too, I have taken care of them. All of them. Haley, Matt and mom. But what is the thanks I get? Nothing. Not a damn thing!'_

Jake knew that it was wrong to be this upset, but he was after all a little drunk after the beers he had gotten from the kitchen earlier, and he was also hurting. Not a good combination but he drank to forget. To take the pain away. And somehow he got his brother into it too, only not as deep.

'_Maybe they are right, I'm not their father. Who am I to tell them what to do? All I can do now is to wait for later tonight or for morning to come, hoping that after Haley calms down a bit and forgives me…'_

"Earth to Haley!" Brooke yelled when she had called Haley's name three times already without getting a response.

"Hmm?" Haley said, breaking out of her thoughts.

"I've been calling your name like three times without getting a response. You okay?" Brooke questioned, concerned for her new friend.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Haley lied. The truth was that she couldn't stop thinking about what had happened earlier with Jake. He had never laid a hand on her before. Of course, he didn't this time either but it was close enough. "I guess I just spaced out for a while…" was all she said. She knew it was a lame excuse but it was the bet she had.

"That's okay, just try not to do it again. We're supposed to get to know each other here."

"Right, sorry. So how long have you guys known each other anyway?" Haley asked to change the subject.

"Well, Peyton and me…"

"Peyton and I," Haley corrected.

"Whatever. We've know each other for like nine years now. She used to date Nate but it was mostly about sex for them. No real emotions involved. At least not romantically. We've known Nate for like seven years maybe. Anyway, we only started talking to Luke about two years ago and I've dated him for six months now."

"But I thought they were brothers…?"

"We are," Nathan said. "It's a long, complicated story, I wouldn't want to bore you."

"Trust me, I know all about complicated. Maybe another time then."

"Perhaps."

Haley liked Nathan. Ever sense she first laid her eyes on him she felt something. She of course liked the others as well but it wasn't the same thing. With Nathan she felt...safe. Something she hadn't felt in a long time. A very long time. But she still couldn't let him in. It hurt too much. She wasn't proud of some of the things she had done in the past. And her family life was just too damn complicated that she wouldn't even know where to begin to explain it. So she wouldn't…

She had more important thing to worry about anyway. Some things a lot more close to home, like the situation with her brothers. Could she forgive Jake for what he almost did? She honestly didn't know. She hoped to though. She also hoped she could get them the help that they needed. She had this thing where she wanted to be their savior. Like they had been for her. But like they say, you can't save someone who doesn't want to be saved.

"So what should we do next?" Peyton asked the group after they had finished their pizza.

"I don't know. Haley?" Nathan asked.

"I just got here so don't look at me."

"I for one would like to know more about your brothers. You already told us they were kind of wild. What else? Are they cute?" Brooke asked.

"Hallo, I'm standing right here!" Lucas said.

"So you are," Brooke confirmed, not really getting the point.

"Do you have to talk about other guys in front of me?"

"Aw, are you jealous? That is so cute! But you don't have to worry, you're the only guy for me."

"Really?"

"If you want, I can prove it to you later when we are alone."

"Brooke!" Haley, Nathan and Peyton said at the same time.

"What?"

"We really don't want to hear about your sex habits right after we ate," Peyton said.

"Fine. I just keep the thoughts and what not until later tonight. So Haley, your brothers? Someone I might be interested in?"

"Hey, you already have a great guy. If someone's getting a guy here, it's going to be me," Peyton said.

"I know! Just kidding, geez!"

"Okay, Haley. Spill! Which one of your brothers do you think I should hook up with?"

"Would you hate me if I said neither? It's just they have a lot of baggage and knowing them, they could break your heart and I don't want that for you."

"That's okay. I can take care of myself. Besides, we all have our baggage. But if you had to choose, who would it be?"

"If I had to choose someone, I would probably go with Jake. How he used to be. And since you said you were into art and music you would be a match made in heaven."

"Really? So he's into those things as well?"

"Yeah. At least he was. He was never the best painter but he would always appreciate good art. He could sit and watch one painting for hours if he wanted to. He also used to play a little guitar and sometimes he would sing to. I think he was a bit shy when it came to performing so I don't really know exactly how good he is. Matt on the other hand is great with music. He has tons of CDs and he plays or played different instruments often."

"So if they're so good then why did they stop?" Nathan asked who had sat and listened to Haley intensely while she talked, like nothing was more important than to hearing those words coming from her lips.

"Probably out of fear. After dad died, our family history kind of went downhill. So I think they're just scared and covers it up by drinking and partying."

"What family history?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing. Never mind," Haley tried to cover up after she realized she had slipped. '_Damn it!'_

"Okay…"

'_Why won't she talk about her past and her family?'_ Nathan wondered. '_Is it really that bad? If it is, she has to know that we want to help her. _I_want to help her. I guess I just have to wait and see if she tells me…'_

"Look guys, I had a really great time tonight but I really should head home. I still got things to unpack and so on," Haley said, hoping that her knew friends would understand.

"Oh, okay, we understand. So we'll see you in school tomorrow?" Brooke asked hopefully.

"Of course! See ya then! Bye!" Haley said getting up and waved goodbye. She was thankful for the fact that she had gotten out of there as quickly as she had. She knew she couldn't have stayed any longer, because if she had then she might have slipped again. And that just wasn't an option. So instead, she walked home in silence.

"Haley?"

Great. The moment she had dreaded for her whole walk home. But she knew that this was one thing she couldn't run away from.

"Yeah, it's me."

"You okay?" Jake asked when Haley entered the living room.

"Just peachy."

"Look, can we talk?"

"About?"

"You know what about."

"I don't know if there's anything to say really."

"Maybe you don't but I do."

"I'm surprised you're not too drunk to even stand."

"Okay, I guess I deserved that. I didn't get completely wasted because I wanted to talk to you."

"Then talk."

"I'm sorry. For what I almost did. I was just frustrated and…"

"That's not an excuse."

"I know. And I shouldn't have taken my frustration out on you. Not like that."

"You're right, you shouldn't have."

"You've got to understand. I thought I was protecting you when I said you couldn't go out with your friends. But I know that it was wrong. You deserve to have friends and a normal life too."

"You know that you're making it very hard for me to hate you right now?"

"Sorry. I just don't want history to repeat itself."

"Why would it?"

"Because it's us we're talking about."

"Right."

"So we're cool?"

"I can't just forget about what happened. But I'm not angry at you anymore. At least not as much. I'm more disappointed."

"I don't know if that's better or worse."

"It's what you get. Take it or leave it."

"I'll take it."

"Good."

**  
Review please!**


	3. Trouble in paradise

Chapter 3

It had been three weeks since Haley's fight with her brothers. Surprisingly, the James family had adjusted quite well in their new home in Tree Hill. Haley had also gotten a lot closer to Lucas, Brooke, Peyton and of course Nathan. Not too close, though. She wouldn't let herself. So instead she kept lying to them. She wondered if they suspected anything, even though she doubted it.

Jake and Matt were doing okay to. Even though they still did all of their old habits like drinking, they hadn't gotten in too much trouble. Or maybe they had and Haley just didn't know about it. Either way, no police men had come knocking on their door. At least not yet.

And Haley's mom was…well mom. She was still distant and pretended that nothing was wrong with their lives. But Haley knew better and so did Jake and Matt. Either their mom knew about the problems and just chose to ignore it, or she had suppressed her feelings so deep that she now was in denial. Haley didn't know what to believe anymore…

Either way, Haley was determined to keep her old life a secret and to have as normal of a life as possible. The last thing she needed was to have anyone feeling sorry for her and giving her pity looks. Or worse, leaving her life completely.

In just a few minutes, Nathan and the others were going to come to her house to see how she lived. She didn't exactly want to invite them but she knew that if she wanted a somewhat normal life, she was going to have to invite them sometimes. And it was better to get it over with, right?

When she had first told her brothers about it, they had flipped. Especially when she had asked them if they could stay for a couple of minutes so that she should introduce them to the others. They were not crazy at all about the idea, but eventually gave in after she had explained the situation to them. And let's not forget, bribed them. Yeah, that's right, she had to bribe them to get them to stay. She had promised that she would give them money to them so they could go out, probably to buy alcohol or something, and she just knew that that promise would come back and bite her in the ass. Just like everything else.

_Knock Knock_

_'Great, that's them. It's going to be okay, just breathe, smile and act like you have nothing to hid,' _Haley thought, just as her brothers walked into the room.

"Don't screw this up for me, okay?" Haley pleaded but they only nodded in response. Then she went to open the door.

"Tutor girl!" Brooke exclaimed and walked in without being invited. "What took you so long?"

"Oh, I was just upstairs so it took a little longer," she lied. "Come in," she said to the others who were still standing outside.

"Thanks," Lucas said for all of them when they walked inside.

"So this is where you live? It's really nice," Peyton complimented.

"Thanks, but it's nothing special. Can I get any of you anything?"

"No thanks," they all responded.

"Okay. Um…Why don't I introduce you to my brothers?" Haley said and walked over to where Jake and Matt were standing and the others quickly followed her. "Guys, this is Jake and Matt. Jake, Matt, this is Lucas, Brooke, Peyton and Nathan," she said and pointed to each of them as she said their name.

"Hi, cutie," Brooke said to Matt and extended her hand which he took.

"Hey."

Meanwhile, Jake just found himself staring at Peyton. He had to admit, she was beautiful with that curly blonde hair and those gorgeous eyes. Not that there was anything wrong with the rest of her either. Definitely not. Of course, he would never admit it to her or anyone else for that matter. Especially not Haley. Even with all their problems, she would surely try and fix them up. After all, what she wanted most was for all of them to be happy.

"Well, we must be going," Jake said after a couple of minutes. "It was nice meeting all of you. Haley, can we talk to you for a minute?" he said and dragged both her and Matt into the hallway, while the others went to sit in the living room, wondering what was up.

"You know, you didn't have to drag me, you could've just asked."

"I did. Now, we did the introduction thing and it was all nice and everything but could you give us the money as you promised, so we can get the hell out of here?"

"Why in such a rush? I saw the way you looked at the girls, namely Peyton. Why don't you stay and talk with us instead?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm sure you don't. But just for the record, it is okay to be attracted to her, even like her. Maybe she could get you back to the real world."

"I don't like her and I am not having this conversation with you again. The money now please."

"Fine. But don't call me when you get yourself in trouble," she said and handed them the money.

"Not going to happen," he said when he walked out the door along with Matt.

"You can still go back, you know," Matt said. "If you wanna talk to that Peyton girl."

"Not you too. I already told you, both of you, that I have no interest in that girl whatsoever," Jake said.

"If that's your story…"

"It is."

"I'm just staying…"

"Well, don't just say," Jake said and closed the conversation.

Later that night, the others were still in the living room, talking to whatever came to mind.

"What was that back there with your brothers earlier?" Brooke asked.

"What do you mean?" Haley asked even though she knew exactly what she was talking about.

"It's just that you looked all secretive when you were talking to them."

"Oh, that was nothing. They just wanted to borrow some money, that's all."

"Oh, okay. I must say though, you brothers are Hot with a capital H."

"I'll be sure to tell them you think so."

"Don't tell them that," Lucas said.

"Don't worry, Broody. I already told you, you are the only guy for me. Besides, they are more Peyton's type anyway."

"And what type would that be?" Peyton asked.

"Come on, we all saw they way you and Jake were looking at each other. You were practically drooling."

"I did not!"

"Did to! And you both have this torture soul thing going on."

"Not true."

"Actually, I think Brookes right. If you would have been alone, who knows what would have happened," Nathan said.

"Like you're one to talk."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Like you don't know."

"Okay, enough!" Lucas interrupted. "We came here to see how Haley lived and to have some fun, so could you two just shut up so we can do that?"

"Fine," they both agreed.

"Thank you," Haley said. "So, what do you wanna do? Should we go out?"

"Can't we just stay here? I mean, we've gone out almost every night so it could be kind of nice to stay in for a night," Brooke said.

"Oh…Yeah sure, I guess that's all right."

"Great! So should we watch a movie, talk, play cards?"

"You guys decide."

"Why don't we play?" Nathan suggested. "We haven't done that in a while and besides, I'm looking forward to kicking all your asses."

"In your dreams."

"Maybe I'll meet you there," he said and winked.

"Where do you keep the cards?" Peyton asked.

"I think they're in my room, I'll go get them." Haley said and went upstairs to her room.

The whole night had surprisingly gone pretty smoothly. She just hoped it would stay that way. A few minutes later she came back downstairs and handed Nathan the cards.

"So what should we play?"

"Poker?"

"Strip?"

"Regular."

"You're no fun."

"Maybe not but you know you still love me. So, poker?"

"Sounds good to me," Lucas agreed.

"Are we going to play for money?"

"Nah. We play a few games and then we'll see."

"You're just afraid to lose."

"Would you just deal?"

"Yeah yeah. So Haley…"

_Brrr Brrr_

"Hold that thought," Haley said before she went to answer the phone. "Hello? You did what?! You're where?! Damn it! Fine, just sit tight and I'll be there in a couple of minutes," she said and hung up the phone.

"What's going on?" Lucas asked who had heard all they yelling.

"I'm sorry guys, I have to go. It's my brothers."

"Are they okay?" Brooke asked.

"Those knuckle-heads went and got themselves arrested."

"What?"

"Yeah, I got to go and bail them out if I can."

"Of course. Do you want us to come with?"

"No, that's okay. Wait. Damn! I forgot that I don't have a car."

"We'll drive you," Nathan offered.

"You sure you don't mind?"

"Of course not," he said and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Thanks."

"We'll all go," Peyton said and got up from the couch and the others followed.

_'So much for a smooth, fun night,'_ Haley thought when they walked out the door.


End file.
